For the Sake of a Vampire
by HilsK
Summary: Set Directly after Checkpoint. The Watcher's Council decide to take Spike back to England with them. Will Buffy let that happen?


Untitled Document

Title: For the Sake of a Vampire 

Author: Hilary 

Pairings: B/S 

Summery: The Watcher's Council wants to take Spike back to England with them. How does Buffy feel about all this? 

Rating: PG-13 

Spoilers: Takes place directly after Checkpoint 

Feedback: Does a vampire need blood? 

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive 

Dedication: To Richess who put up with my writer's block inducde temper tantrums. And an extra speacial thank you to Python_Chick who beta'd this and helped me out loads. THANK YOU!!!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

It was gone midnight when Lydia Stevenson finally climbed into the cold and rather uncomfortable bed in her hotel room. It had been a long day, but also an interesting one. First of all, it had been her first time visiting a Hellmouth. Since graduating into the Watcher's Council she'd heard and read so much about these places of heightened mystical energy but had never had the opportunity to visit one. She'd expected to find Sunnydale a little more different than the way she'd found it. It looked, and felt, just like a regular town. So far there were only two people she'd met who had betrayed the fact that Sunnydale was anything more than it seemed. Those people were Buffy, the Slayer who was the reason for their visit, and Spike. 

Lydia couldn't help but smile when she thought of the blonde-haired vampire that she'd had to question earlier in the day. When she'd written her thesis on him as part of her training, she never imagined that she'd end up meeting him. Despite having read every available resource on him, the meeting had been nothing like she'd expected. Having expected to meet a cold-blooded heartless creature, she had instead found herself conversing with someone who seemed almost human. Maybe it was the implant in his head, or maybe it was something else. Either way it would be fascinating to talk to him further. As she drifted off to sleep, she made a mental note to ask Mr. Travers in the morning about the possibility of arranging an interview. 

****** 

"Miss Stevenson. What can I do for you?" Asked Quentin Travers as the young Watcher stepped into his makeshift office. 

"Sir, I was wondering if I might have your permission to interview Spike further. I feel that we can learn a great deal from him, especially as the implant in his head now prevents him from harming humans. We can learn a lot from him." 

Travers remained silent for a moment, looking thoughtful. 

"I admit, the same thought had crossed our minds. But are you sure your interest in this matter is purely for the Council? We are aware that you have intently studied this particular vampire, and to be honest we are concerned about you getting too close to him." 

Lydia sat in silence for a moment. Finally she looked up at Travers, her face expressionless. 

"Don't worry sir, my own feelings don't come into this. I merely want to learn and do what I can for the Council." 

Travers gave her a dry smile. 

"Very well then, this is what we are going to do" 

****** 

The sun was high in the sky as Lydia quietly pushed the door to Spike's crypt open. She knew that he would more than likely be asleep, but she had to talk to him now. Travers had approved her idea of an in-depth interview and it was now up to her to convince him to agree. 

She stepped inside and took a quick look at the rather dank surroundings. Finally her eyes came to rest on Spike, who was lying stretched out on top of the sarcophagus in the middle of the crypt. He had his coat pillowed underneath his head and a tatty blanket covering his body. Lydia took a tentative step closer and studied his sleeping features carefully. He was perfect, his skin a soft white and his features sharp and well defined. There was no trace of the demon inside him; he just looked like a normal man. 

"Did you want something, pet, or were you just planning on standing there all day?" 

Lydia jumped at the sound of Spike's voice. He still had his eyes closed but was obviously awake and aware of her presence. 

"I've come on behalf of the council." She said, trying to keep her voice calm. "We wish to engage in a further interview with you. We will of course make it worth your while." 

Suddenly interested Spike sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

"What's the deal?" 

"Blood. Enough to keep you going for a long time." 

Spike raised an eyebrow. "No cash? I have to get my smokes from somewhere you know." 

"The Council will not pay money for your services. But I'm sure I can arrange for a supply of cigarettes to be included in the arrangement." 

"And what exactly is it you want me to do?" 

"Just answer some questions. Tell us about your existence as a vampire, things like that." 

"Not much to tell, pet, but if I'm getting free stuff out of it then sign me up. Come back after dark, I need my beauty sleep." 

I seriously doubt that.' She thought to herself as she watched Spike lie back down and close his eyes. Looking over him one last time she turned and quietly left the crypt. 

As she stepped outside, she pulled out her mobile phone. 

"Mr. Travers. it has all been arranged.alright, I'll make the arrangementsgoodbye." 

****** 

Lydia paused just outside the door of Spike's crypt. The sun had set a couple of hours ago and she knew he'd be expecting her. Travers had given her strict instructions on what to do but she still couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Finally she took a deep breath and stepped inside. 

The crypt was filled with a soft light emanating from several candles dotted around. Lydia quickly scanned the area but saw no sign of the vampire. Maybe he'd changed his mind. 

"You're here later than I expected." Said a voice as Spike stepped from the shadows. 

Lydia jumped and then kicked herself. She was acting like a little child. Keeping her eyes on Spike she placed a single bag of blood and packet of cigarettes on the table. 

"You get the rest when we've finished." She said. 

"Fair enough." Spike replied as he opened the cigarettes and lit one. "Fire away then, pet, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I get my stash, right?" 

Lydia nodded and glanced down at the clipboard in her hand. 

"First of all, tell me about your life before you were turned. I believe you were sired in 1880, is that correct?" 

Spike nodded. "I've got to hand it to you Watcher types, you're bang up on your history." 

He picked up the bag of blood, bit into it and drained it. "As for my life before I became a vampire there isn't much to tell. I was a simpering idiot, Dru bit me and voila, here I am." 

"But what was life like in Victorian England? It's not every day that you meet a vampire that is old enough to have seen it and be willing to tell the tale." 

"It was pretty much like it is today. Dirty and full of morons." 

Lydia tried hard not to smile. "And the actual process of being turned? Can you describe it?" 

"I wish it was as easy as that pet." Spike stifled a yawn. "Getting turned isn't something you can just describe. It's like a kind of religious experience. Something spiritual and personal." 

Spike blinked and shook his head to try and clear it. He was suddenly feeling very tired and had no idea why. With the exception of Lydia's earlier visit he'd slept like the dead, no pun intended. He looked back up at the stunned Watcher to find three blurred images floating in front of them. Each with an statement of guilt written across it's face. 

"What the hell have you done to me?" He asked weakly, reaching out to grab one of the three versions of Lydia he could see, not even knowing if it was the right one or not. All the attempt managed to do was send him sprawling to the floor where he quickly drifted into the sleep that was beckoning him. 

Lydia watched Spike for a moment until she was sure that he was well and truly unconscious. She'd been a little worried for a moment that the drugged blood she'd been given for him hadn't worked. She crouched down beside him and laid a hand on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. 

After a moment she collected herself, stood up and pulled out her phone. 

"We're ready." She said in a short, clipped voice. 

******

Buffy tried hard to focus on her patrol, the previous day had been exhausting. Not only had she been forced to undergo a load of stupid tests which the council had set for her, she'd also had to fend off Glory. Things were getting dangerous, but Buffy would have to deal with it. She'd managed in the past and she would continue to do so now. 

Things were pretty quiet, and she didn't mind that one bit. She decided to do one last sweep before heading home. Willow and Tara had cast some protection spells over the house to keep Glory out and Giles was there, keeping an eye on Dawn and her mom. Nevertheless, Buffy would be happier when she was back with them. 

She continued to walk for a few minutes and then stopped. There was a large black van parked outside Spike's crypt, the door was open and she could see figures moving about inside. Part of her wanted to just walk away, what Spike did was his own business. Finally, however, curiosity got the better of her and she walked over and stepped inside. 

"How long will he be out?" Asked Collins as he and Wetherby gathered up the unconscious vampire. 

"Long enough for us to get him back to England." Lydia replied. 

"What's going on?" Buffy asked. She certainly hadn't been prepared for what she was now seeing. The two men she recognised as being on the team that had captured her while she was trapped in Faith's body. Spike hung limp between them, his arms draped over their shoulders. The woman, Lydia, had been present during her tests the day before. It was she who addressed her. 

"Council's orders. We're taking him back to England with us. I know that you're capable of stopping us, but I trust that you won't." 

Buffy paused for a moment, this should really have come as a surprise, but the Council were always doing something and nothing really shocked her about them anymore. She took a look at Spike, hard to believe she'd entrusted her family to him and he'd allowed himself to be captured by these idiots. He wasn't fit to protect anyone and suddenly Buffy felt angry that she'd even thought otherwise. 

"Stop you? I'll be glad to see that back of him." She replied

Lydia nodded and motioned to the two men who were behind her. Without a word they carried Spike out to the van, leaving the two women alone. 

"Don't worry." Said Lydia softly. "We're not going to hurt him." 

"Do what you like with him." She scoffed. "I really don't care." 

Before the Watcher could respond Buffy turned and walked out of the crypt, making sure she didn't look at the van in the process. 

Lydia watched until Buffy was out of sight and then followed her colleagues out into the van. 

****** 

As soon as Buffy got home she told Giles what had happened with Spike. He was surprised not at the Council's actions, but Buffy's. 

"And you just allowed them to take him?" 

She rolled her eyes, why was everyone having such a hard time accepting what she'd done. 

"Of course. Come on Giles, even with the chip he's still a danger. At least now he's out of the country I won't be worrying about him on top of everything else." 

"Well I think it sucks." Said Dawn who had wandered in with her arms folded across her chest. "Spike's the only one apart from you that's tough enough to do any real damage to anyone. Now he's gone; you're going to have twice as much work to do." 

Buffy sighed. "Dawn, you don't understand. You don't know what he could be capable of." 

"Right, I wouldn't understand, I'm just a kid." Dawn turned around, walked out of the kitchen and slammed the door behind her. 

"Well, that went well." Said Buffy with a sigh. 

"Don't take this the wrong way." Said Giles gently. "But she may have a point. I agree with you that Spike is somewhat of a liability, but he's also useful to have around. Yesterday, for example, when he watched over your mother and Dawn while you were indisposed." 

"Am I the only one who thinks that Spike being gone it a good thing?" Asked Buffy exasperatedly. "We managed well enough without him before he got chipped, we can do it now. Besides, he only ever helps out when he wants money. I can't keep paying him forever." 

"True." Remarked Giles. "How much did you give him yesterday." 

"What?" 

"For looking after your mother and Dawn. How much did you have to pay him?" 

"Well.nothing." 

"I see. Well, perhaps it is for the best as you say. Anyway, now that you're home I should be heading off. Goodnight Buffy." 

"Goodnight." She said absently. 

When Giles was gone she checked on her mom and sister who were both in bed. She settled herself down in her own bed and tried not to think about Spike. Despite all the things her sister and Giles had said, she was still sure she'd made the right choice. 

****** 

"Buffy?.BUFFY!" 

She opened her eyes and blinked for a moment. "Riley? What are you doing here?" 

"I can't stay long, there's something you have to see." 

He extended his hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her along. 

"Where are we going?" She asked in confusion, still allowing him to lead her. "I really should be asleep." 

"You are." He replied. "Anyway we're almost there." 

Buffy looked around with confused surprise. She was in a place she knew all too well. "Why are we here?" 

Riley made no reply, merely pulled her over to one of the pristine white cells of the Initiative base. Buffy peered through the electrified glass and saw a figure huddled in the corner, trembling. 

"Who's that?" She asked, but before Riley could answer the door opened and a group of white-coated doctors stepped in. The trembling figure looked up and Buffy gasped. 

"Spike?" 

His pain filled eyes locked on her and Buffy felt as though her heart was in a vice. He looked so scared and so vulnerable. The doctors seemed to be discussing something and paying little attention to him. Finally they all left, except one who pulled a long black device out from under her coat. She turned towards Buffy and grinned cruelly. 

Buffy's jaw dropped. It was Lydia. 

"Don't worry." She smirked. "We're not going to hurt him." 

With that she pressed the device into Spike's side and sent a powerful shock of electricity through him, causing him to scream with pain. 

"No!" Buffy cried, banging her fists against the glass. 

Riley pulled her back a little as Lydia continued to shock Spike, his agonised screams resounding throughout the whole base. 

"This is what you wanted." Said Riley coldly as he dragged her away and pushed her into another room. Buffy stopped and looked around. It was a fairly bare room, with two chairs and a table in the middle. Suddenly Buffy heard voices and looked for somewhere to hide. 

"They can't see or hear you." Said Riley. "Just listen." 

Buffy watched to see who was coming through the door and was shocked to see it was Dawn and Angel. They sat down. 

"I'm just so scared." Said Dawn quietly, her voice shaking. "What if she gets annoyed with me and let's the Council, or even Glory get me?" 

Angel put his arm around her and tried to comfort her, but the same fear was written all over his face. 

"Buffy won't let that happen, she loves you." 

"That doesn't matter. Spike helped us out so many times and she still dropped him just because he got on her nerves sometimes. She could do the same thing to any of us, Angel. She could do it to you." 

With a gasp Buffy watched as Angel's vamp face slid into place. 

"Dawn, get out of there!" Buffy yelled but of course she couldn't hear. 

"I think we should both be worried." Grinned Angelus. "It didn't take Buffy long to get rid of Spikey, she'll be looking for a new target soon enough. All you have to do is borrow too many of her sweaters and there you go; a nice cosy cage for the key." 

Dawn looked up, apparently oblivious to the change in Angel 

"Well, what about you? You're the one who left her. If anyone is going to be next it's going to be you." 

As they continued to argue about which of them was going to be the next victim of one of Buffy's temper tantrums, she turned back to Riley. 

"I've seen enough." She said, feeling ill. "How could they think that I'm like that." 

"Here's why." Said Riley and suddenly they were in Spike's crypt. 

Buffy watched with stunned horror as she allowed the Council to take Spike away while he was totally defenceless, the images of him in the Initiative still burned into her brain. 

"Oh god, what have I done." She whispered. 

Jolting awake in bed she found herself covered in a cold sweat. As she went over the dream in her head she knew what she had to do. 

****** 

Buffy got up early the next morning and quickly went to the phone. 

"Hello?" Came the sleepy reply. 

"Giles, it's me. I need a favour." 

He seemed to wake up a little at this. "Of course, anything you want." 

"I need Dawn and my Mom to come and stay with you for a few days.and I need the address for the Council HQ in London." 

There was silence on the line for a moment. Finally Giles answered hesitantly. 

"Of course Dawn and your mother are welcome to stay here, but you can't seriously be planning what I think you are." 

"Giles, I have to. I had a dream last night, I don't want to go into any details but I have to get him out of there. You were right, you and Dawn. We need him." 

Another few seconds silence. 

"Alright, I'll give you the address when you bring your mother and Dawn round." 

"Ok, thanks Giles." 

She hung up and went to see if her mom and Dawn were up yet. Dawn was awake but Joyce wasn't. 

Buffy sat on the edge of Dawn's bed. 

"I need you and mom to go and stay with Giles for a few days." Dawn crinkled her nose in annoyance. 

"Why? Where are you going?" 

"I have to go away for a few days." 

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I guessed that, where are you going?" 

"England." Buffy replied quietly. 

"Eng-" Dawn stopped and smiled. "You're going to get Spike aren't you?" 

Buffy nodded until she saw Dawn's delighted face. "Don't say it." She warned. 

Dawn put on her most innocent face. "What? Don't say that if you'd listened to me last night you wouldn't have to trek all the way to England to get Spike? That you could have stopped those Watcher's if you'd wanted to?" 

Buffy swatted Dawn playfully over the back of the head. "Just get your stuff packed." 

After waking her mom and telling her what was going on, Buffy went into her own room and quickly packed. The sooner she could leave the better, for a brief second she considered that what she was doing was crazy, but she couldn't get rid of the images in her dream. 

As soon as they were all ready, they went to see Giles. 

****** 

It was going to be a long flight. Buffy tried her best to settle herself in the small seat and tried to think about what she was going to do when she arrived in London. So far all her ideas involved using brute force, but somehow she didn't want to use that unless she had to. She thought about maybe just explaining to them how useful Spike was to have around, but experience had taught her that they probably wouldn't care. They certainly hadn't when Angel had been poisoned. She'd have to just play it by ear. 

Once she was as comfortable as she could be, she decided to try and sleep, praying that she wouldn't be plagued by dreams like the one that she'd had last night. 

The flight itself ran smoothly. They stopped in Halifax before continuing on to London. Buffy slept for most of the time, when she wasn't sleeping she kept going over her dream again and again in her mind. She just prayed it wasn't some kind of prophecy. 

Once the plane touched down, Buffy immediately caught a taxi to the address Giles had given her. The journey itself took about half an hour and Buffy took in a few of the sights as they were travelling. Weirdly enough it kind of reminded her of an older version of New York. 

Finally they pulled up outside a building which could quite easily have been mistaken for a hotel. Double-checking that she had the right place Buffy paid the driver and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes she found herself addressing a middle-aged woman who was dressed, not surprisingly, in tweed. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Hi," She smiled. "I need to see Quentin Travers." 

The woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"Who are you?" 

"Buffy Summers." 

Her statement quickly changed from suspicion to surprise and then back to suspicion again. 

"Can you prove it?" 

Buffy reached into her bag and pulled out her passport, handing it to the woman. She studied it carefully before handing it back. 

"Come in." She smiled, her entire manner changing at once. She stepped aside, allowing Buffy to enter. "I can't remember when we had a Slayer in the building. Not in my lifetime, that's for sure. Mr. Travers is in a meeting right now, but you're more than welcome to wait." 

Buffy half listened to the woman while she took in her surroundings. In contrast to the rather drab exterior, the inside of the building was lushly decorated. The walls were lined with what looked to be antique paintings and the whole of the floor was covered with an ornate carpet. A huge staircase was in the centre of the main hallway and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. 

"This place is amazing." She breathed. 

"The Council has been collecting antiques like these for generations." The woman replied as she led Buffy into a small study. "You can wait here until Mr. Travers is ready for you." 

"Wait." Called Buffy as the woman turned to leave. "Is there a Watcher called Lydia here, a young woman?" 

"Why yes. Why do you ask?" 

"Can I see her?" 

The woman paused for a moment, as if she was considering the idea. "I'll see what I can arrange." She finally replied before leaving. 

Five minutes later the door opened and Lydia stepped in. Buffy jumped to her feet and for a second she didn't know what to say. She looked just like she had in the dream, minus the white coat of course. 

"You wanted to see me?" Lydia asked tentatively. 

"I need to see Spike." Buffy finally replied. 

Lydia's whole body tensed up. "I'm afraid that's quite out of the question." She said stiffly. 

Buffy felt her temper rising. What had they done to him? "I don't give a damn what you think." She hissed. "Take me to him now, or I'll tear this place apart until I find him myself" 

Lydia was about to protest further when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. 

"Hello?Yes, I'm with her now.she wants to see himbut, sir.very well." 

She hung up and turned back to face Buffy. 

"Mr. Travers is going to be tied up for the rest of the day, but he has given you permission to see Spike. If you'll follow me I'll take you to him. 

Buffy resisted the urge to smirk and instead followed the young watcher. 

After a few minutes they reached a door which Lydia unlocked. 

"He's in here, knock when you're ready to leave." 

Buffy nodded and stepped inside. 

****** 

Spike had no idea how long he's been pacing the small room where he was being held captive. It was hours, possibly days. He'd lost all track of time while he'd been unconscious and he no idea how long that had been either. He cursed under his breath, still unable to believe that he'd been stupid enough to allow himself to be capturedagain. Well, he wasn't going to make the same mistake he had in the Initiative. He'd refused all the blood they'd tried to give him in case it was drugged and he hadn't slept since he'd woken there. There was no way he was going to let them get him in his sleep and do something nasty to him, although he wasn't sure if things could get much worse than the chip. 

He looked up when he heard the door open, ready to tell whoever it was to take their drugged blood and sod off. He gasped when he saw who it was. 

"Slayer? What are you-?" He groaned. "Oh bloody hell, you were in on this weren't you? Come to gloat at poor Spike? Well go on then, have your laugh and then piss off." 

Buffy took a hesitant step towards him. "I didn't know they were going to do this." She said softly, unable to bring herself to tell him the whole truth. 

Spike began to pace again. 

"Well, do me a favour then. Have a word with your Council chums and get me out of here." 

"That's why I came." Buffy replied. 

Spike raised an eyebrow in surprise and confusion. 

"Yeah right. You came all the way out here to bail me out, a creature you can't stand. Pull the other one." 

"It's true. Believe what you want but I'm getting you out of hereunless you want to stay of course." 

Spike shook his head and reeled as the action caused the room to spin. The lack of food and sleep had made him feel light-headed in the past but now he was bordering on full on dizzy. 

Seeing him sway Buffy moved closer to him and managed to catch him just as his legs gave way. Looking up at the vampire in her arms she gasped. There were huge dark rings under his bloodshot eyes and his cheeks were sunken and hollow. 

"Oh, Spike, what have they done to you?" She whispered with horror. 

"Not going to let them get me." He murmured, only semiconscious. 

"Come on, you need to sleep." Buffy wasn't sure exactly what was wrong with him, but she intended to find out. 

"No." Spike moaned as Buffy tried to get him to lie down. "Can't sleep, they're coming." 

"Who's coming?" Buffy asked with confusion as Spike struggled to sit up. 

"Can't sleep." He repeated, seemingly not even hearing her anymore. 

With a worried frown Buffy knocked on the door and stepped back out when it opened. 

"What the hell have you done to him?" She demanded when she saw Lydia waiting for her. "He looks like he hasn't eaten or slept in days." 

Lydia shifted uncomfortably. "We've been trying to get him to feed since he got here but he's refused everything we've given him. He just walks up and down his room saying that he doesn't want anything." 

Buffy frowned. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" 

Lydia raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, you said you didn't care what happened to him." 

Buffy flinched as the harshness of her own words was thrust back in her face. Pushing them to one side she knew she still had the chance to make up for what she'd done. 

"He said 'they're coming'. Do you know what he's talking about?" 

Lydia shook her head. 

Buffy shrugged. "I need you to get me some blood. I'm going to try and get him to feed." 

"What makes you think he'll listen to you?" 

She shrugged again. "I don't know. But I have to try." 

Lydia nodded and made a quick call on her phone, asking for a couple of pints of warmed blood to be brought to Spike's room. It only took a few minutes, the Council were efficient, she had to give them that. She glanced down at the blood in her hand and frowned. Supposing it really was laced with something. Seeing her concern Lydia smiled. 

"I assure you the blood is fine, we want him healthy." 

"Well, I'm going to stay with him. You can tell Travers I'll see him when I'm certain Spike is OK" 

Lydia looked as though she was going to protest, but finally she nodded and opened the door allowing Buffy to enter. 

******* 

Buffy noticed with shock that Spike was back to pacing again, desperately trying to keep himself awake. Just by looking she could tell he was weakening by the second. She had to do something about this now. 

"Spike." She said gently. He whipped round to face her, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He relaxed a little when he saw it was her, until he spied the blood in her hands. 

"You can take that stuff away Slayer, I'm not hungry." 

"Spike." She pleaded. "You have to eat something." 

"I'm. Not. Hungry." He ground out. "Can't you speak English?" 

Buffy felt herself starting to get angry. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're wasting away. Now you're either going to drink this blood or I'm going to force it down you, and you know as well as I do that there's not much you can do to stop me." 

Spike looked genuinely afraid at this. 

"Please." He whispered. "I can't drink that stuff." 

"Why?" Buffy asked gently, stepping closer to him. 

"It's just like last time." He said softly, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. "They'll wait til I'm asleep and then they'll come for me." 

"Last time?" Then it hit her. The Initiative. He was more or less reliving what they had done to him and what was more it was her fault. She should never have let this happen. 

"Spike." She said firmly. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. As soon as you've rested we're leaving." 

"We could go now." He replied hopefully. 

She gave him a small smile. 

"I don't think you'd make it to the corner of the street like this. Come on." She gently took his arm and guided him over to the bed, sitting him down on the edge. Handing him the blood she watched as he eyed it with suspicion and a hint of fear. 

"It's OK" She coaxed gently. "I won't let them do anything." 

After pausing for a few seconds Spike finally gave into the hunger and bit into one of the bags, then the other, quickly draining them both. Buffy smiled with relief. 

"Why don't you get some sleep." She suggested, easing him down into a lying position. By this point Spike was too exhausted to even think about pushing her away. Instead, he did as he was asked and lay down. Once she was sure he was comfortable, Buffy pulled the blanket over him and knelt down at the side of the bed. 

"It'll be OK" 

Spike suddenly reached out and grasped her hand tightly. 

"Don't leave me." He whispered. 

Buffy began to stroke the back of his hand with her free one. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." 

That seemed to be enough to pacify him. His grip on her hand loosened and his eyes drooped shut. Seconds later he was sound asleep. 

****** 

Spike slept for two days straight and, true to her word, Buffy didn't leave his side. All her food was delivered to his room and when she wanted to sleep she took hold of his hand so that no one could move him without waking her. 

It was approaching dusk on the third day when he finally opened his eyes. 

"Hey." Buffy smiled. "How are you feeling?" 

For a moment, Spike could hardly believe that she was there. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep; he was pretty sure it was a long time, but here she was, she hadn't left him. 

"I'm OK" He replied, sitting up. "How long have I been asleep?" 

"Two days." She replied. 

Spike looked amazed. "And you stayed with me?" 

Buffy nodded. "I told you I wouldn't leave. Are you ready to get out of here?" 

"I was ready two days ago." Spike replied as he climbed out of bed. 

Buffy smiled and knocked on the door. The Watcher-in-training seemed shocked to see Spike standing at Buffy's side. 

"Miss, he can't leave." The boy said in a failed attempt to sound authoritative, gesturing at Spike. 

"He can and he is." Buffy replied. The Council really didn't learn. She hadn't taken orders from Giles or Wesley and they expected her to listen to a boy? 

Pushing him out of the way she took Spike's hand and led him towards the entrance. 

"Miss Summers." She heard a voice call as they entered the main hall. Turning she found herself facing Quentin Travers. 

"We're leaving." She said firmly. "And don't bother trying to stop us." 

"I know better than to try and stop you from doing anything," He replied. "But perhaps I could have a word with both of you in my office first. It will only take a moment." 

"Let's just go." Spike urged, tightening his grip on her hand. 

"It's alright." She said gently. "Let's hear him out, he's not stupid enough to try anything while I'm here with you." 

Still looking slightly fearful, Spike nodded and the two of them followed Travers into his office. 

****** 

The office itself reminded Buffy quite eerily of a principle's office. The walls were lined with shelves of books and at the far end of the room was a desk with a chair behind it and two in front. 

"Have a seat." Travers invited as he sat down behind the desk. 

"We'll stand." Buffy replied. "We won't be staying long anyway." 

As she spoke the door behind her opened and Lydia walked in, accompanied by a young, male Watcher. 

"That's where we have a problem." Said Travers, keeping his eyes fixed on Buffy and Spike. "As long as you work for us you answer directly to me." 

Buffy shrugged. "I could always quit again." 

Travers smiled. "If you did that you would have even less of a say over what becomes of your vampire friend than you do now. I'm afraid either way he's staying here. You may as well go back to Sunnydale and do your job, Glory is a very dangerous threat and the longer you stay here the more people you put at risk." 

Buffy scowled and stepped forward. 

"The only way I leave here alone is if you force me, and I seriously wouldn't recommend trying it. Spike, come on." 

They both turned to the door, only to find Lydia and the other Watcher blocking the way. 

"Don't make me move you guys." She warned. 

The male Watcher reached into his coat, pulled out a small gun and pointed it at Spike. Despite all the feelings of fear the council had put into him, he couldn't help but laugh. 

"A gun? You lot are even more brain-dead than I thought. You should know that that thing won't do me any real damage." 

Without saying a word the Watcher changed his aim, pointed the gun at Buffy, and fired. 

Spike's eyes widened in horror her body went rigid and she looked down at the dart sticking out of her shoulder. 

"Spike." She gasped. 

He was at her side in an instant, holding her with one arm and taking hold of the dart with his other hand. 

"Hold on, pet." He said gently, and with that he yanked the dart out. She immediately slumped in his arms. 

"Buffy?" He whispered, brushing her hair out of her eyes and holding her close to him. 

"She's quite alright." Said Travers, his voice devoid of any emotion. 

Spike growled and slid his vampiric features into place, ignoring the stakes and crosses that were immediately raised. Spike knew that if he attempted to leave with Buffy, he'd be dusted in an instant. 

"What the hell have you done to her?" He hissed. 

"She's just sleeping, and will continue to do so until we give her the antidote to the drugs we gave her. How soon that is depends on you." 

Spike could barely stop the tears from falling. This was all his fault, if he hadn't allowed himself to be captured, Buffy wouldn't have come after him and none of this would have happened. 

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered. 

"It's simple." Travers replied. "Co-operate with us fully, answer all our questions and we'll cure her." 

Spike took another look at Buffy. She was so helpless like this. 

"Alright." He finally said. 

The male Watcher stepped forward and picked Buffy up out of Spike's arms; he reluctantly let her go. 

"Put her to bed in one of the guest rooms." Said Travers. 

Once they had left Spike glared at him. 

"Let's get this over with." 

****** 

The next few days were torture for Spike, literally. Not only did the Council question him thoroughly on his life both before and after becoming a vampire, but they also decided to use him as a guinea pig, testing his resistance to all the known vampire wards. These tests included: exposing him to different degrees of sunlight in order to see how much time he could spend in indirect sunlight before he started to burn; pouring different amounts of holy water on him to see how much was needed to cause serious damage: and testing his resistance to garlic. 

More than once, the pain became so unbearable that he just wanted to make a break for it and escape. However, whenever those thoughts crossed his mind, he thought of Buffy lying upstairs, depending on him, and he knew he had to go on. 

Finally on the fourth day, the Council announced that they had learned all they needed to and Spike was summoned to Travers' office. By this point he was barely able to stand, and his upper body and both his arms were covered in raw, red burns. Travers, however, barely seemed to notice. 

"Well, you've certainly undertaken your part of the deal." He said dryly 

"Right." Spike replied weakly. "I've done my bit, now you do yours." 

"Yes, well there's one small matter to be resolved before we can do anything." 

Travers pressed an intercom button on his desk and a few seconds later the door opened and a middle-aged Watcher stepped in. In his hand was a long, thin box, which he handed to Spike. 

"Well, I'm touched." Spike quipped. "If I'd known we'd be getting so close I'd have bought you a gift too." 

"Just open it." Travers sighed wearily. 

Spike lifted the lid and raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was a stake, carved into an extremely sharp point. 

"Well, shucks. I already have one of these." 

"You have a choice to make." Said Travers, ignoring Spike's comment. "The final ingredient for Buffy's cure is the ashes of a vampire who gave its life willingly. Needless to say it's very hard to come by. Now, I know you care about the girl, any fool can see that, but is it enough?" 

Spike looked down at the piece of wood, which would seal either his or Buffy's fate. His human side was telling him that this was his one chance to do something right. To save the woman he loved. The demon inside him, however, told him not to be an idiot. If he left Buffy like this, the new Slayer wouldn't be called and he could live the next 80 or so years in peace without the risk of getting staked. 

Finally he made a choice. He'd walked this earth for over a hundred years, killing, maiming, and enjoying every moment of it. But the sad truth of the matter was that no one would mourn him if he was dust, not even Dru, and certainly not Buffy and her friends. Buffy on the other hand had those friends and she had her family, people who loved and needed her. Hell, he loved her too and in the end it was that which made him pick up the stake and aim it towards his chest. No one had made him feel the way Buffy did, even if she had made it clear that she felt nothing for him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, raising the stake and embracing the darkness that followed. 

****** 

'If this is Hell.' Spike mused. 'I've been seriously missing out.' 

He was lying on some sort of soft surface and someone was gently running their fingers through his hair. He lay there for a few minutes just enjoying the sensation. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he opened his eyes. He was stunned to find himself lying on a bed, apparently still in the Council HQ. Buffy was lying beside him, propped up on one elbow and stroking his hair with the other hand. 

"I was kind of expecting to wake up in Hell." He said. Then he frowned as he remembered why he was meant to be in Hell. He wasn't dust and Buffy was awake, so something has obviously gone wrong somewhere. "Are you alright pet?" 

She tried not to laugh. "You're covered in burns and you're asking me if I'm alright? I'm fine." 

If he'd been able to find the energy to move, Spike would have sat up and hugged her. He'd honestly expected to never see her again, but here they were, still both a part of this world. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

Spike opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he heard the door of the bedroom open. He turned his head and saw Travers and Lydia walked in. 

"You want to tell me why I'm still here?" Spike asked. 

"Courtesy of a tranquilliser dart, I'm afraid." Travers replied. "And as you can see, Miss Summers is quite alright." 

"So what was all that crap you told me about?" 

"It was necessary. You see, what you went through was nor just about us learning about a vampires abilities. We also discovered something else very interesting." 

No longer able to stand what she was hearing, Buffy got up from the bed and marched over to the two. 

"You are so lucky I don't have my full Slayer strength back yet! If I were you, I'd make sure we were long gone before it returned. Where the hell do you get off drugging me and torturing him, and then acting like it's perfectly OK?" 

"I realise that you're probably upset, but hear me out first." 

"Make it quick, because 'probably upset' doesn't even begin to cover it." 

She moved back over to the bed and took a seat next to Spike's feet. 

"As you know, vampire's are known to be creatures without souls. Little better than animals, they exist only to kill." 

"Hey." Spike protested. "I resent that animal comment." 

"That is the point." Travers replied. "Everything you went through was for the sake of this girl. You put up with all manners of torture and were even willing to condemn yourself to Hell in order to save her. That is not the behaviour of a vampire as we know it." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I suppose the simple way of putting it would be to say that you have a soul." 

The silence that fell over the room was deafening. Nobody knew what to say or do, especially Spike and Buffy. This had to be the most unexpected thing ever to have happened. Finally Buffy found her voice. 

"How can this have happened. Has he been cursed?" 

"I think I'd remember getting cursed." Spike muttered. 

"It's quite simple really." Travers explained. "Since getting the implant, Spike has been more or less alienated from his own kind, and indeed from the demon world in general. This, as you know, pushed him into forming an alliance with you and your friends, albeit reluctantly. Now, it stands to reason that the more time he has spent with you, the more he has learned about being human. Whether consciously or not, he has picked up these traits and that's all there is to it?" 

"That's it?" Buffy exclaimed. "Are you saying that Spike learned how to be human?" 

"Basically, yes." 

Silence fell over the room again. 

"So...what happens now?" Buffy eventually asked. 

"Nothing." Travers replied. "As soon as you are ready you are both free to leave. I trust you understand why we did what we did." 

Without saying another word, the two Council members turned and left. 

Now that they were alone again, Buffy climbed back onto the bed and sat beside Spike. He looked completely blown away by everything that had been said. 

"Well-" He began. 

"Were you really going to dust yourself for me?" She interrupted. 

Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded. To his surprise, she began to cry. 

"You stupid idiot." She choked out. "Why?" 

"They said it was the only way to cure you." He replied softly, stunned at her tears. "A vampire had to give its life willingly." 

"And you decided to be all noble and volunteer. Spike it's my fault you're here, I let the Council take you, didn't lift a finger to stop them and you go and do this." 

Spike was silent for a moment. "Buffy, I don't care about that. In case you hadn't noticed, I love you. I couldn't leave you like that." 

Buffy's mouth opened slightly. "You what?" She gasped. 

He reached up a burned hand and brushed a tear from her cheek. "I love you." 

This only made her cry more. 

"OK, that wasn't quite the reaction I wanted." Spike said. 

Buffy smiled through her tears. "I don't deserve your love." 

Ignoring all the pain in his body he leaned up and kissed her softly. "Well, you have it anyway." 

Kissing him back Buffy realised that Spike's soul wasn't the only surprising thing she'd learned. She loved him too. 

The End 


End file.
